


What if...

by denovannovan



Series: Rechazado [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Otra perspectiva, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, awebo por fin el iwa chan defiende al tobio bb, no es cierto te amo bb, vetebienlejos con tus berrinches oikawa
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:33:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28624908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denovannovan/pseuds/denovannovan
Summary: Iwaizumi es un escudo por una razón. Él protegerá a sus almas gemelas incluso de ellos mismos.---Retomando historia de "Rechazado" dónde vemos lo que hubiera pasado si Iwaizumi hubiera decidido defender a Kageyama en vez de doblegarse a los deseos de Oikawa.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Rechazado [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2097153
Comments: 5
Kudos: 48





	What if...

_—¡Tiene nuestra marca!_

El mundo se detuvo para Iwaizumi cuando esas palabras salieron furiosas de la boca de Oikawa. Se giró a Kageyama en espera de confirmación. El menor lentamente levantó su mano y le enseñó su muñeca, mostrando aquella hermosa imagen que conocía de memoria. 

_Es nuestra marca._

_Kageyama es **nuestro.**_

En ese momento un agradable calor se expandió en su pecho y no pudo evitar ver al menor con profuso cariño y anhelo.

_Es él, es quien falta._

Se pierde un segundo en los bellos ojos azules que lo observan con atención. Iwaizumi piensa en todas las interacciones que tuvo con el menor hasta ahora y se pregunta cómo no lo vio antes. 

_Es tan claro ahora._

Explicaba porque Iwaizumi tenía ese deseo de cuidarlo y protegerlo del mundo, porque se llenaba de ternura cuando veía su emoción al comer o jugar, o porque se sentía tan paz, tan en casa, cuando charlaban después de practicas. 

Kageyama le sonrió tímidamente por un breve instante e Iwaizumi devolvió el gesto con una sonrisa brillante llena de emoción. 

—Tobio... —Dijo su nombre de forma experimental, disfrutando de la dulce sensación que dejaba en sus labios. El menor jadeó, como si no hubiera estado preparado para que Iwaizumi pronunciara su nombre con tanto afecto. 

Sus preciosos ojos azules brillaron con lágrimas que amenazaban por caer. Se veía asombrado, agradecido. 

El encanto del momento fue roto cuando Oikawa jaló de su brazo y continuó quejándose. Al instante recordó que era lo que había ocurrido antes de descubrir que Kageyama era parte de ellos y sintió una violenta furia llenar su cuerpo. 

¿Cómo es posible que Oikawa se atreviera a golpear a Kageyama y después tener el descaro de gritar cosas tan crueles?

_No lo quiero._

_Es un error._

_Lo odio._

Iwaizumi apretó los puños. 

Nunca antes había sentido odio hacia Oikawa ¿Enojo? Claro, constantemente ¿Frustración? Vamos, es Oikawa de quien hablamos ¿Pero odio? Era la primera vez. 

Iba a gritarle que era un idiota egoísta, pero las palabras se quedaron en la punta de la lengua cuando miró los ojos llorosos de Oikawa. No había odio o desagrado allí para Kageyama, solo un intenso temor. Entonces Iwaizumi comprendió que era lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza. 

_Tiene miedo._

Suspiró y de manera un poco renuente jaló a Oikawa a un fuerte abrazo. Oikawa se aferró a él con un cierto deje de desesperación y continuó llorando contra su pecho. Iwaizumi besó su suave cabellera y le pidió que tratara de respirar, luego miró a Kageyama. El chico se veía un poco perdido. 

—Tobio. —El chico saltó y se sonrojó al escuchar su nombre de nuevo. —¿Podrías esperar un poco para que hablamos todos? Solo deja que tranquilice a este idiota. —Notó algo de aprensión en el rostro del menor y se apresuró a calmar sus temores. —Todo está bien, en serio. Solo que Tooru tiene un poco de... Problemas aceptando el cambio. 

Kageyama asintió con un poco de duda y se alejó. 

Iwaizumi pasó unos minutos consolando a Oikawa antes de apartarse de él para poder hablar. Oikawa limpió su rostro con la manga de su sudadera. Sus labios seguía temblando, señal que estaba conteniendo sus llantos. 

—Tooru. —Llamó en un tono serio que hizo que el castaño se tensara. —Entiendo que tienes tus... dudas. Pero Kageyama tiene nuestra marca, es nuestra alma gemela--- 

—¡No! —Gritó con los puños cerrados. —¡No lo es! ¡No lo quiero aceptar! 

Iwaizumi frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos. —¿No lo vas aceptar? 

—No. —Repitió Oikawa en un tono chillón. —No pertenece con nosotros. 

—Eso es mierda y lo sabes. Sé que te sientes amenazado por él pero no tienes porqué temer. 

—¡¿Amenazado?! —Mal uso de palabras. Eso solo despertó el enojo de Oikawa. —¡No me siento amenazado por nadie! 

Iwaizumi no pudo evitar rodar los ojos. 

—No me lo intentes negar a mí, Tooru. Te conozco mejor que a nadie. Sé porque quieres rechazar a Tobio, pero todo estará bien. —Insistió con una voz serena. 

—¿Tobio? ¿Ya lo llamas de manera tan dulce? —Preguntó con desagrado. —Vi como lo mirabas, ¿Acaso lo prefieres a él ahora? ¿Te olvidaste tan rápido de mí? —La voz de Oikawa tembló y se encogió un poco el corazón de Iwaizumi. Las inseguridades de Oikawa estaban reluciendo. 

—No lo prefiero a él, te amo. —Le aseguró. —Pero no pienso rechazarlo. —Eso causó grandes jadeos de asombro tanto de Oikawa como Kageyama, quien a pesar de la distancia podía escuchar claramente su platica. 

Oikawa, una vez que se recuperó del asombro, puso una expresión llena de odio y enojo en su bello rostro. 

—¡¿Quieres estar con él?! —Gritó furioso. 

—Claro. —Respondió al instante. —¿Tú no? 

—¡No, claro que no! ¡Lo voy a rechazar! 

Iwaizumi dio un paso hacia él y Oikawa no pudo evitar retroceder por el aura tan aterradora que envolvía al otro. —Ni te atrevas. 

Oikawa tembló. —¿Por qué lo defiendes tanto? —Preguntó en voz baja. —¿No soy suficiente yo, que ahora lo deseas a él también? 

Hajime dejó caer un poco sus hombros. —Eres más que suficiente, Tooru. Eres justo lo que deseo en mi vida. 

—Pero no lo vas a rechazar. —Iwaizumi negó con la cabeza y Oikawa bajó la mirada. —Entonces no me amas de verdad. —Esas palabras hirieron profundamente a Iwaizumi. ¿Cómo se atrevía a decir esas cosas Oikawa? ¿Cómo podía condicionar su amor después de todo lo que habían vivido juntos? Era terriblemente egoísta y cruel de su parte. 

—Creo que eres tú quien no me ama. —Le respondió con un pequeño temblor en su voz. No sabía ya si lo que sentía era tristeza o enojo. 

Oikawa lo miró confundido. —Yo te amo más que a nadie en el mundo.

—¿Entonces por qué me lastimas de esa forma? ¿Por qué me haces escoger? No es justo. —Oikawa trató de hablar pero Iwaizumi lo calló con una mano. — ¿Tienes idea de lo que rechazar a Kageyama me haría a mí? ¿Cómo me haría sentir? Yo no quiero hacerlo. También es mi alma gemela, ¿Por qué quisieras quitarme eso? 

—Hajime--- 

—No, estás siendo egoísta. ¿Cómo te sentirías tú si Tobio me hiciera escoger entre él y tú? ¿Crees que es justo? ¿Rechazarte? ¿Dejarte solo por el berrinche de alguien más? —Oikawa miró con terror de tan solo considerar la idea de ser rechazado por Iwaizumi. —No lo es. ¿Entonces por qué quieres lastimar a Tobio de esa forma? No te ha hecho nada, ¿Por celos? Es tu alma gemela también. El niño te admira, ¿De verdad piensas que te lastimaría? 

—Pero tú---

—¿Piensas que te voy amar menos si él se une? —Interrumpió con una voz de decepción. —¿De verdad piensas tan poco de mí? ¿Qué te abandonare tan fácilmente? ¿De verdad crees que mi amor es tan frágil? 

Oikawa observó a Iwaizumi con ojos llenos de lágrimas y culpa. 

—Te amo. Y siempre estaré de tu lado, por muy infantil o egoísta que puedas ser. Pero no dejaré que lastimes a Tobio. Él no ha hecho nada malo. Es parte de nosotros, quieras aceptarlo o no. Así que ni te atrevas a rechazarlo. Porque si lo haces... Yo te voy a rechazar a ti. 

Esa promesa hizo que el castaño se rompiera en llanto y saltara a sus brazos, suplicando que no lo dejara. Por otro lado Kageyama saltó de su lugar y se acercó al par con un rostro alarmado. 

—Por favor, Iwaizumi. No rechaces a Oikawa por mí. Entiendo que él no me quiera aceptar pero no tienes que hacer algo así, yo puedo apartarme si no quieren que sea parte de esto--- 

Iwaizumi río repentinamente e interrumpió las palabras nerviosas de Kageyama. 

—¿Ves? Tú preocupado porque Tobio me robe y él se está sacrificando por nuestra relación. —Dijo con cierta gracia. 

Apartó a Oikawa lentamente y agarró de su mano con delicadeza, entrelazando sus dedos con los suyos. Luego, con su otra mano libre buscó la de Kageyama e hizo lo mismo. El menor se sonrojó y miró con completo asombro a Hajime, encontrando imposible de creer lo que estaba ocurriendo. 

—No voy a rechazar a ninguno de los dos. —Anunció con una voz firme. —Ambos son míos y no escogeré a uno sobre otro. Quiero que Tobio sea parte de mi vida, Tooru. No te forzaré aceptarlo, pero si me quieres harás un esfuerzo por convivir con él. —Oikawa hizo una pequeña mueca pero asintió levemente. —Tobio sé que... No es ideal la situación en la que estamos, pero me gustaría mucho que pudieras darle una oportunidad a nuestra relación. Y que te lleves con Oikawa, aunque es un imbécil. —Agregó con humor. 

—¡Hey, no soy un imbécil! —Se quejó indignado el castaño. 

— ** _¡Sí!_** —Respondió con entusiasmo Tobio. Parecía que iba a llorar de felicidad. —Oikawa, yo... Aunque no me quieras yo te admiro mucho. Y respeto tu relación con Iwaizumi. Nunca te voy apartar de su lado. —Dijo más seriedad. 

Oikawa lo miró impresionado, no lo quería admitir pero esas palabras habían movido su corazón. Iwaizumi sonrió, Tobio era un buen chico. 

—Pero si prometo superarte en el voleibol y ser mejor setter tú. —Agregó después e Iwaizumi soltó una gran risa mientras Oikawa gritaba indignado. 

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Maldito mocoso malcriado! ¡Iwa, dile algo! 

—Tobio, ¿Quieres que te enseñe su movimiento especial? —Kageyama prácticamente saltó de emoción. 

—¡Sí, por favor!

—¡Iwa traicionero! 

Iwaizumi empezó a reír y jaló a ambos en un fuerte abrazo, tomándolos por sorpresa. Hajime sabía que las cosas no estaban resueltas todavía. Sería un largo camino por recorrer y conociendo a Oikawa, las cosas no serían nada fáciles. Pero estaba contento. Había encontrado a la pieza faltante de su rompecabezas. 

_Por fin estoy completo._

Y no podía pedir más.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hey, hola a todos! Gracias a Tori y De-nni-se que me dieron esta idea. Desde que leí sus comentarios no pude dejar de pensar en lo increíble que sería darle el protagonismo a Iwaizumi y hacer que él por fin pusiera orden por aquí. Lo amo, ah, mi niño merece mucha más luz. 
> 
> Como sea, espero y hayan disfrutado este otro punto de vista. Iwaizumi se merece todo el amor. Kageyama es más adorable en esta parte porque no se esperaba que lo fueran aceptar. Y no odien a Oikawa, aquí lo represento solo como un personaje muy inseguro y celoso. 
> 
> \---De "What if..." no voy a volver a escribir nada, así que les voy a contar que después de esto Kageyama empieza a salir mucho con el par. Tiene muchas citas solo con Iwaizumi (se vuelven novios) y tiempo después, a insistencia de él, empeza a salir solo con Oikawa para "conocerse" mejor. (Iwaizumi tiene la esperanza de que por fin se vuelvan pareja) En alguna de esas salidas Oikawa explota y revela porque lo odiaba tanto y explica de donde vienen sus temores. Kageyama le cuenta a cambio de su vida y una vez que comprenden que no son tan distintos, forman una tentativa amistad. Se convierten en mejores amigos con el tiempo y no es hasta que comienzan a vivir los tres juntos (una vez que Tobio ya asiste a la universidad) que Oikawa y Kageyama también se vuelven pareja. Iwaizumi llora de la felicidad cuando esto ocurre, ah. 
> 
> Eso es todo, los amo. Dejen comentarios, besos. ♥


End file.
